Midnight Demon
by mariena
Summary: Kagome loves to hang with friends, but when its time to go home things go terribly wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction and I'm so excited! I would appreciate a lot of reviews to improve my writing. I will take the negative and positive sides of all reviews given. Although I don't want and would like to avoid as much as possible foul language in any of your reviews to me, please. I would also like to say that I do not own any of the characters in my fan fiction. I wish I did : ). In conclusion please enjoy Ch.1**.

* * *

Midnight demons 

Kagome slips on her shoes and walks out the door of her house. She waves good bye to her family then quickly runs down the temple stairs. Later that evening she had been invited to go to the new horror show that her friends begged her to go to all week. Most of the time she would say no being to scared " but " she thought to herself what could be worse than facing Naraku or fighting demons twenty times the size of you this movie could never be that bad". By now Kagome had arrived at the theater where Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were waiting in line.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting " Kagome says as she catches her breath and takes her place in line with her friends.

"No it's okay Kagome we didn't get here but two minutes ago ". Ayumi said Cheerfully.

"Yeah, we ran into that new boy whats his face, ummmm ohhh yeah Tain he's cute ". Eri said before she started to giggle.

"What's so funny "? Kagome asks.

"He told us that he REALY likes you A LOT! but we told him that you already have a boyfriend ". Yuka said before she bought her ticket.

"Oh well" Kagome thought to herself, Hope he didn't take it to hard" Kagome bought her ticket and entered the theater. An hour later Kagome and her friends came out talking nonstop about the movie. But to Kagome the movie was much longer and was way scarier than she thought it would be it would be.

"Oh my goodness when the man with the axe popped out of her trunk I nearly jumped out of my seat". Ayumi said

Kagome listened to her friends chatting until they had to go there separate ways. Before she could go home she had to pick up Sota's truck he forgot in the park and he was to afraid to get it in the dark. "Man the park is creepy in the dark, no just get the truck and go. She looked up to the eerie moon shining though the clouds until suddenly CCCRAACK! Kagome looks violently around her and calls out

" Who's there? "

* * *

Sooo tell me what you think PLEASE and I will get to the next chapter asap.

Mareina


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! Thanks for the reviews I relay appreciate them a lot. I am sorry I write short chapters but I promise to try to make longer chapters for you. I'm so happy to get my first reviews. Do you know how happy you make me " sniff "! Any way lets get down to business. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story, but if I did! Sorry, here's Ch.2 Struggle Trouble of midnight demon please enjoy.**

**CH. 2 Struggle Trouble**

" Who's there" she calls again as she stops dead in her tracks to look violently around her for anything suspicious.

"Probably a cat or something" she thought as she continued to walk on looking more eagerly for the plastic truck. Her walk turned into a jog around the small park looking under the swings behind the slide until she was stopped again by the bustling noise that now seemed to move toward her. Fet up with having the life scared out of her she started to walk up to it but now she began to feel uneasy.

She reassured herself " _come on as soon as you see what it relay is you will feel_ _better and then you'll see how stupid you were_" as she crept closer the noise became softer until it completely stopped. she stood there a minute to listen there was nothing not the wind or the sound of cars nothing just the sound of her scared hard breathing. It was like this for more than five minutes. Until from behind her a man came up and grabbed her arms tightly which made her give out a small squeal.

A shock shot down her back as the tall bulky man hit her knees that made them give. She fell to the floor trying to get up was impossible for not long after she fell the man had her pinned face down and he was much heavier than she was. She still struggled even if it was futile for he struck her upper thigh hard which made her stop for awhile.

The pressure of him was lifted a little as he searched her pockets and all around her. The pain was intense she started to lose the feelings in her arms and legs as he held there. So much was going on so fast she became terrified and started to scream.

" I Don't Have Any thing"! she heard herself scream

" Stop It! Help "! Kagome yelled desperately hoping for someone any one to come for her.

No one came. Then she started to cry the man loosened a little to tie her hands and feet. She was tired and weak but before the man gagged her with a thick cloth she managed to scream.

" INUYASHA! INUYAmmhff " she screamed until she was gagged.

The last thing she saw was the man evil smile glaring at her through his black mask as he blind folded her. Even though, her tears kept streaming under the blind fold. Tired and broken all she could do was cry. The man picked her up and started to walk away Kagome thought "_I'm going to die and I'm never going to see Inuyasha again_". But all of a sudden there was a deep voice.

" Put her Down Bastard "


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow another chapter yay thanks again for the reviews. Seriously i appreciate them alot. Its nice to know some ones reading my story! Kyaaaay! OOOhhh before i forget i must apologise to you the readers that in last chapter it said the story was finished and it wasn't sorry about that. well here we go I do not, but want too own Inuyasha. Heres to my new chapter Beautiful Silence. Go ahead enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Silence**

" I said PUT HER DOWN " the voice said again deeper and more stressed.

This startled the man which made him drop Kagome. Kagome had fell hard but that didn't stop her thoughts. "_Who's there am I saved or doomed, that voice, who is that, I know that voice?"_ Thoughts kept rushing through her head _I know now,...its, its Inuyasha he's here!" _More tears came running down her face

" Hey ASS HOLE don't you touch her again " Inuyasha barks at the man.

" Like this " he walks over to Kagome pulls out a dagger puts it up to her throat.

Kagome could feel the cold blade touch her throat which sent shivers down her spine. Then the man had taken his hand and started too caress Kagome's leg taunting Inuyasha with evil grin. Kagome flinched in disgust but could do nothing as he started up her thigh. Inuyasha growled then leaped into the air.

" Blades Of Blood !" Inuyasha screamed furiated into the cold night.

" _What's going on out there "_ she thought as she felt the knife slip away from her throat. She heard Inuyasha cry out. Then there was silence on till foot steps were walking over she already shaking from the cold started to shake more violently as the sound got closer.

" ssssshhh its okay " as Inuyasha takes the blind fold off and looks into her scared yet relieved eyes.

Inuyasha unties her arms and legs which afterwards dangles beside him. He eases her into his arms and starts to cradle her. He starts to get up, she reaches her arms around his neck and takes a tight locked grip on his kimono. The tears start to stream down her face then presses her face into his chest to muffle the noise he blushes a little then embraces her more.

" Inuyasha I was so... " she managed to say muffled by her tears and his shirt she was clinging desperately to.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome trembling so he sat her down. He took of his fire rat robe and wrapped her in it, picked her up again and started to walk. It was a long quiet walk but Kagome didn't mind just seeing him, knowing he was there was good anuff. She started to relax in his arms " _he's so warm " _she thought as she softly adjusted her head_ " I can hear his heart_, _I love you Inuyasha " _as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

" Thank you " she said softly as they entered the house.

" hmmpf " as he crept up the stairs to her room.

They entered the room and Inuyasha walks over to the bed and sets her down although she was reluctant to let go of her vise grip on him but she did. He pulled the covers over her and started to walk out the door.

" Wait, could you stay with me " she said gripping the blanket as she sat up.

" Now go to sleep " He smiles at her then sits next to the bed cross legged.

" Umm can I hold your hand " she says quietly to him.

He reaches his hand out to her, she holds it but still it was not anuff. She wanted to feel like she did in his arms. With the warm safe feeling he gave her.

" Don't leave me, please " as she tightened her grip on his hand.

He got up on the bed took her pillow put it in his lap then laid her head on it and started to stroke her hair putting his arm around her.

" I'm Sorry " he whispered into her ear.

Feeling once again safe in his arms Kagome stared to fall asleep. "_I want to stay like this forever in his arms " . _Before she fell asleep he leaned over and said.

" I love you" then softly kisses her forehead.

The End

By: Mariena


End file.
